


Why Me?

by graymalkin44



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original work - Freeform, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymalkin44/pseuds/graymalkin44
Summary: you, a normal highschool girl, are suddenly caught in the middle of a superpowered rivalry between the chaotic and annoyingly charming supervillain The Alchemist, and a dashing superhero without a name because I haven't thought that far ahead yet.





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I write when I don't want to actually have to think, so who knows where this will go. certainly not me.

You don’t really remember when this started. You were perfectly normal. 

You had two parents, some siblings that annoyed the hell out of you, you even had a cat for christ’s sake. It wasn’t like you were a genius, you averaged a b+ in school, and you weren’t rich. You weren’t poor, either, and your parents both worked full time, but you were solidly middle class. 

So why the fuck was a supervillain obsessed with you. 

It just didn’t make sense. Supervillains went after the cute college interns or sexy female reporters. If they really wanted to break up stereotypes supervillains would go for a one of the geniuses, like Rebecca, who was in advanced physics and would be the most obvious choice for a damsel in distress. 

But no. Instead your own personal Antagonist, The Alchemist, decided that a junior in high school would be the best target.

He had first kidnapped you the summer before junior year, actually. It was July 5, you remembered because it had been your first day back at work after the Fourth of July and you had stayed up until midnight to see the fireworks. 

Work was miserable, as always, in the Happy New Homes thrift center. Hardly anyone ever actually shopped at Happy Homes, except the retired grandparents looking for sweaters or a new cat-bed for some poor creature named Harold or Fluffy or something like that. It was depressing, standing behind the counter for hours on end watching the same three elderly women mumble about the stitching of the cardigans or the state of the armchair in the corner. To be honest, you were actually kind of glad when the mysterious masked man appeared through the far wall.

He didn’t blast through the wall, there was no explosion, no burst of debris. The wall just disappeared and he was there instead. Not even all of the wall disappeared, just a perfectly round hole a few feet larger than the mysterious masked guy. 

You expected him to make some loud announcement, or pull out a gun or something, But he didn’t. He just walked through the store (not across the store, through it. He was like a ghost, the way he could just pass through racks of coats and clothing) and stopped right in front of you. 

“You look bored.” he said. It wasn’t really a question, but it wasn’t a statement either.

You shrugged. 

The mysterious masked figure laughed once, and then with a sudden burning sensation you found yourself teleported into a dark cave, with no old women in sight.


End file.
